Finally - A Baron Corbin One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Crystal and Baron have been talking for a few months now and are meeting for the very first time. Baron Corbin/Female OC. All of the typical disclaimers apply.


**_A/N: So, this kinda just happened. I really had no intention of writing it, but I had this mental image of couple meeting for the first time, sharing a tender kiss and the rest kind of fell into place, thanks to some words of encouragement from my dear writing buddies (bless your horny hearts ladies, you know who you are!). So, read the thing, leave the comments, tell me how awesome I am._**

* * *

Crystal got to the park early, 15 minutes before they were supposed to meet, she looked around, searching for a familiar face before settling on a bench in the center of the park facing the main entrance. She checked her reflection in her phone, smoothed a few stray hairs and checked to make sure there wasn't anything in her teeth, even though she checked in her car mirror after she parked and hadn't eaten a bite since, but you can never be too sure about these things. After two months of talking online, text messages and ultimately, phone calls and video chats, she was finally meeting the man of her dreams in person. She wasn't even trying to find a man, just minding her own business, blogging and chatting with random people. The relationship evolved slowly, which was just fine for Crystal, by this time all of her friends were on her case about not meeting him yet, "What the hell are you waiting for?" they always asked her. Her response was always the same, she just wasn't ready yet. Hell, she wasn't sure she was ready now, but here she was, sitting on a park bench, scanning the crowd, not that he would be hard to find or anything, he was 6 foot 8 inches tall. She checked the time on her phone again, 3:00, any minute now…

* * *

Baron Corbin entered the park from the small side entrance, he was fairly certain Crystal would be facing the main entrance, that was just her personality, he needed to see her first, make sure she was actually there, prepare himself mentally. It had been a very long time since he put himself out there, and all of a sudden, there was Crystal. He was immediately captivated by her, but he took his time before making the initial contact, he wanted to be 100% sure that she would even want to talk to him. She was more than willing to take things at the same painstakingly slow pace that he wanted. He learned along the way that she had been hurt just as deeply as he had in a previous relationship and wasn't willing to make that mistake again. He finally couldn't wait any longer, he had to meet her, he had to be able to touch her, hold her hand, kiss her, just be with her. He spotted her immediately, sitting on a bench in the exact center of the park and facing the main entrance, and smiled to himself, just as he had predicted. She was twirling her long brown hair and nervously checking her phone, looking around the park. "Man up, Corbin, don't leave that woman sitting there thinking you stood her up," he scolded himself.

* * *

Crystal was so nervous she swore she was going to throw up, it was 5 minutes after, and while, really, 5 minutes isn't really late, she was already convinced that Baron had second thoughts and wasn't coming. Why didn't he text her? She ignored all the giddy text messages from her friends – _Is he there yet? Is he really 6 ft. 8? Is he as hot in person? Did you kiss him yet? _– she wasn't ready to admit that she was still sitting on a park bench alone. "Maybe he got stuck in traffic", she thought, "just be patient, he would wait for you, he would give you the benefit of the doubt". She was chewing on her thumb nail, watching the time on her phone, 3:05… now 3:06, when she felt someone looking at her. She looked up and saw Baron standing a few feet away, she stuffed her phone in her bag and stared back at him.

* * *

It wasn't until he saw Crystal start chewing on her thumb nail that he realized how nervous the poor thing was, he quickly crossed the park, navigating around teenagers on roller blades and little kids on tricycles and stopped a few feet away from her. God, she was even more beautiful in person, his legs froze and all he could do was stare at her. She looked up and her big green eyes widened when she saw him looking back at her. She smiled and gave him an awkward little finger wave, making him chuckle in spite of how nervous he was. He walked the few feet over to her, she stood up and smiled again, her cheeks starting to turn an adorable shade of pink.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself," he replied, pushing his hair behind his ear, maybe he should have tied it back or worn a hat...

She shifted back and forth from foot to foot and looked up at him, he was wearing black jeans and a red plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his forearms. She admired the colorful ink on that ended at his wrist before nervously adjusting her own shirt and looking down at her feet.

"You really are tall," she said.

He smiled, "And you really are short."

She snorted and started to say something stupid when she caught his eye again, he had taken a small step closer to her, he was so close that she knew he could hear her heart hammering in her chest. He reached for her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers, his other hand cupping the back of her head. He slowly leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers, pausing for a second, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted to. Instead she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his, making his heart soar. She rested her free hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, resisting the urge to sigh like the heroine in a cheesy romance novel, his scent was intoxicating, she couldn't even attempt to come up with the right words to describe it. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She placed both palms on his chest, standing on her tippy toes and arching her back to meet him, he licked the seam of her lips and she parted them instantly, moaning softly as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She was perfect in every way, he knew that already, but here he was, holding her in his arms, tasting her and all the awkwardness of their first few minutes together was long gone. He kissed her as if he had been kissing her his entire life.

They kissed for hours, or maybe only a few minutes, they didn't know for sure and they didn't care. They were vaguely aware of some kids hooting and hollering and cheering for them, they didn't even notice the group of old ladies throwing disapproving looks in their direction. They broke the kiss and stood silently together for a moment before he took her hand in his again, "So, coffee?" he asked.

She nodded her head and smiled, they left the park, hand in hand, both feeling happier than they ever expected they could feel.


End file.
